


play along, babe

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Undercover as a Couple, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine fake dating with Dean for an undercover job
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 36





	play along, babe

Dean slipped his arm around your waist, nuzzling at your ear, sending electric shivers up your spine. For the past three hours, it had been like this, tucked into a booth at a bar together. 

The two of you were supposed to be on a date, madly in love, hands all over each other. But you weren’t exactly selling the act as you sat there, stiff as a board, looking everywhere but Dean.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he said. “We’re here to have fun, remember?”

“We’re hunting a serial killer siren,” you hissed back. “That’s not _fun_.”

You could _feel_ Dean grinning against the shell of your ear. The bastard.

“If you don’t loosen up,” he said, his words a warm, soft breath cascading over the curve of your neck. “You’ll blow our cover, _babe_ ,” he added in a low, sarcastic tone.

You turned your head to look at Dean. He was _right there_ , eyelashes and freckles and every shade of green in his eyes on display in high definition, two inches away from your face.

Your heart stutter-skipped. 

Something shifted in Dean’s gaze, gentler, soft around the edges. You glanced away but it was too late.

Dean had seen it - that tell you couldn’t quite hide. He tucked two fingers under your chin and tipped your face up until you looked at him again.

“This isn’t a joke to you, is it?” he said.

“Of course not,” you replied, annoyance tart in your voice. “I know how serious a hunt is.”

A smile flickered at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Not what I meant,” he whispered.

Realization dawned on you. Just as you started to say “Oh,” Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a feather-light kiss.

You had been waiting so long, convinced this moment would never happen that the contact sent a jolt through every nerve in your body. You sighed into Dean’s mouth as you shifted closer, curling your fingers around the back of his neck to pull him against you. His palm settled on your thigh, gliding up over your hip.

To hell with the job and the undercover act. You wanted this, real and soft and dizzying, every day for the rest of your life.


End file.
